Appropriate communication wires need to be accommodated to achieve electrical connection when using communications apparatuses such as computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile apparatuses. To avoid entanglement of wire due to a too-long length of external communication wire or inconvenience of use due to a too-short length of external communication wire, several kinds of wire-winding boxes applicable to various kinds of communications apparatuses have been proposed. Most of the wire-winding boxes comprise basically a box body, a housing, a communication wire, two winding disks, and two scroll springs. Thereby, the plug of the communication wire can be plugged on sockets of communications apparatuses to accomplish communications of information.
A communication wire may show a tight state due to the resiliency of the scroll spring when it is pulled out from a conventional wire-winding box so that a proper length of the communication wire cannot be kept outside, resulting in much trouble in use for the user.
It is inevitable to use voltage transformers such as voltage-transforming ectifiers, switching transformers, and car chargers in present communications apparatuses. However, prior art wire-winding boxes are not suitable to voltage transformers. Moreover, for the power wire of a voltage transformer to be practical in use, it must have a certain length. But if it is too long or too short, entanglement of wire or inconvenience of use may arise.
The present invention aims to resolve the above problems.